cowboybebopfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Julia/@comment-99.35.177.13-20140218063429/@comment-68.206.187.8-20140701192644
I'm afraid you know nothing about the way mobs/mafia/syndicates work in regards to women. It seems like you are under the impression that these organizations embrace the "women are equal" way of thinking and that is a load of crap... it's laughable, really lol. These types of organizations are man-oriented, and that's a fact. I'm not saying it's a good thing, it's just a true thing. Men in these organizations could't give a crap about the women who work for and alongside them because they see them as nothing but informants, messengers or sex objects. It is true that some women have moved up the ladder, but trust you me when I say they slept around to get there. You won't hear of kingpin women (or should I say queenpin? lol) in mobs who moved up the ladder without sleeping with someone influential at least once. Keep in mind that you have to name one who wasn't married to a kingpin herself or was the daughter/sister of one. Just one name. You seem to think that because Julia was the woman Spike loved, she must ''have been an innocent Mary Sue. Truth is, by what we have been shown of her through snippets and official art work etc, she was part of the syndicate, hung around murderers (probably doing some killing herself) was around drugs (it is suggested Vicious was the one using Bloody Eye in her house, but we don't know for sure, we all just assumed it was him... maybe it was both, for all we know). She slept with two men, two ''friends, at the same time (not simultaneously lol) so what impression do you get from that? These characters who were members of the Red Dragon were all cold-blooded murderes, even Spike. Just because they are the main characters in the story doesn't mean they are innocent OR good people. Granted, Spike had changed by 2071 (and maybe Julia changed too), but he was just as ruthless as Vicious was which is why Vicious respected him in the first place and called him a "beast who lost its fangs" and Spike says he "bled all that blood away" which means he changed. This isn't about feminism or misogyny (I'm a girl, by the way), it's about how the mob works in real life. You don't have to like it, but don't blind yourself. This isn't some LET'S HATE JULIA rant, just pointing out facts about syndicates and the women who join them. It is merely my impression of her character and the plausibible circumstances that may apply to her. I never said she had to do anything, I simply said it was possible. Bebop is a show that was inspired a lot by western culture and, if you care do some research and broaden your horizons a little, you will understand exactly what it means for a woman to be in a mob. Watch some movies, read some books,'' read some real life accounts''. Learn stuff.